At the Crossroads
At the Crossroads is the first scenario in the Price of Peace campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthrough Emilia Nighthaven remembers her days as an apprentice to Shifina, but she died before the Reckoning. Emilia realizes that even before Kilgor attacked their village, so she left through a portal, but even in this new world they are being pushed. Refugees from the Reckoning will never have a safe place to call home unless she and others are willing to fight for it, so she leads a band of refugees against the warlords and robber barons that seek to invade their new lands. She demands some order in her new life, for these lands could be a new home. Marching towards Longotron, Emilia gets support by a bunch of halflings and dwarves, but she is displeased, as she is no leader. After the battle, Emilia is disgusted and wishes never to battle again. However, she is aware the local thugs in the area wouldn't leave them alone. There are three enemies on the map: the two Barbarians, Joklut Jawbreaker to the east, and Gurt to the west, and the thief Lord Lorne to the far north. Gurt is a powerful barbarian, who pillages neighboring towns with his mighty army. Joklut is known for failing to kill Queen Catherine, as well as his behemoths in his army. Lord Lorne, however, has wealth on his side, according to the dwarf, Tharj Orcsplitter. Lorne is the farthest away, and Emilia should save him for last. Claiming mines and creating an army will allow her to take the fight to her two Barbarian foes. Emilia remembers she organized potions for an alchemist that employed her back in Erathia, so sees she can apply these skills by organizing the troops. Tharj sees it was good to pair up a veteran with new recruits, but lets Emilia know she is a leader and advises her to get a veteran for herself. North of her town, a quest hut will give her eight nagas if she defeats the teal player's medusas, stationed outside the nearby trading post. West of her town, another quest hut gives six Potions of Toughness for a Leprechaun's Ring, which can be found north of the hut, in the hands of a very large stack of leprechauns. After defeating Joklut, who killed many innocents, Emilia has him locked up for a trial. Tharj is surprised, but Emilia tells there needs to be some order, as up to now each town had its own laws and they were divided. Emilia hopes to help each and every person in need, but Tharj sees her more like a queen. Going after Lorne, a messanger approaches Emilia and gives her 1000 gold, as Lorne wishes Emilia to step down. Emilia does not want to and goes to prepare to fight Lorne. Reaching Lorne will require visiting two keymaster's tents: the purple one, north of Joklut's Stronghold, and the teal, northwest of his Stronghold (near the neutral Stronghold). In addition, the way is guarded by a large force of neutral creatures, so Emilia should bring a large army before attempting victory. The last obstacle is a gate that demands 8000 gold from her. After that, Emilia has to build an army and attack Lorne. She can then ready herself for the final battle against Lord Lorne's Asylum creatures. Strategy Emilia Nighthaven starts out without a town, near the southeastern corner of the map. The nearby Academy is lightly defended, allowing her to build up forces and gain spells. The warlords can be tough to be defeated, so Emilia should be quick to gather more forces. The nagas from the quest hut can help in this. After Joklut and Gurt have been defeated, as well as the Asylum to the north-west has been captured, Emilia can prepare for her battle against Lorne. Category:The Price of Peace scenarios